Two Hearts, One Dream
by Gure-chan
Summary: shes a teenager whos brought to a fortress to become a slave.Hes a warrior serving the evil King.They both have one dream, freedom.Theyre trapped and if they try to escape theyll be killed. Will they ever escape from this prison of hell?Read and find out!
1. The intruders

**Hey everyone! Here is an introduction of my new story! It's short, but I hope you like it. Please review! I really don't want my motivation to write this story to go away T.T the more reviews the better you guys! **

Things might change (example – the title) V.V but I'm hoping not. Anyways Enjoy!  
oh yes, and the only main characters that are actually from are Inuyasha and Kagome. The others are just made up by moi P Also, this story was originally supposed to be final fantasy 8. Squall fit the part exactly and I was really excited, but then I noticed that Rinoa didn't really, so I had to change it to Inuyasha. If you dislike my decision, say so, and I might reconsider

Title – Two Hearts, One Dream

Summary – She's a teenager, who's brought to a fortress to become a slave. He's a warrior, serving the evil King. They both have one dream, a dream to be finally free. They're trapped amongst the walls of the great fort and if they try and escape they will be hunted down and killed. Will they ever be able to escape from this prison of hell?

* * *

His heart pounded with every step he took. Sweat dripped down his burning face, as he raced through the fort's grounds as fast as he could. He slammed into the door of the King's quarters, swung it open fiercely, and stood angrily.  
"Where is she?" He breathed heavily, his stern eyes, staring deeply into the evil man's eyes.  
The wicked man was sitting in his chair, holding a cup of tea, and smirking devilishly as he took a sip. "Whatever do you mean?" 

**: TWO YEARS BEFORE:**

"Is anyone in there? Open up this door," a livid man's voice came from the front door of a cozy house. A pot of soup was being cooked over a burning fire. The soup was nothing more than a broth with some vegetables in it. The banging continued against the door and instead of waiting for it to be answered, it was broken down by a great amount of force.

Strange men from the outside entered the house, tramping their muddy feet in one by one, over the owner's somewhat clean floors. The icy air blew in through the front door, making the warm shack into an icicle. Looking around the room, the strangers saw a family, a father, mother, sister and little sister, sitting around a table holding hands with there heads facing downwards. In front of each of them, was a bowl of hot soup, which just came off the burning fire. The family was saying grace before they began to eat their dinner.

"Sir, you and your family must come with us immediately," one of the men said, placing a hand on the father's shoulder to make him look up and pay attention.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you interrupting our dinner? This is the first hot meal we've had in days," the father said, standing up and looking up into the eyes of the intruder. He puffed out his chest, as if trying to become the dominate male. "This is my land! Get off!"

"Sir, you and your family are coming with us, now," The man said once more, taking out his sword and pointing it at the father. The father refused again and was grabbed by the arms by two other men and was taken outside in the cold pouring rain.

"Papa!" the little girl cried and stood up, trying to run after him, but was stopped by the older sister. "No! I want to go with Papa!"

"No, stay here," the older sister said, still holding the little one back.

"You there!" the same man said, who spoke before, pointing to the mother. "You look pale. Are you ill?"

"Yes, sir, but I am getting better," the mother replied softly and then coughed into her hand.

"Take her too," the man ordered. Two other men came and grabbed the mother by her arms and took her outside.

"Mama!" the little girl cried again. "Stay there, baby. Mama will be back," the mother said, before coughing into her torn black shawl once more.

"Sir? What should we do with these two?" Another man asked, looking down at the two girls.

"Take them to the fort, they seem healthy enough."

The man grabbed the girls also by their arms and led them outside. Once they reached the outdoors, the sound of the pouring rain grew louder. The rain was so heavy, one could barely see through it. Suddenly, a sound of a sword being put away back into its sheath was heard by the girls. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry immensely. The older sister gasped and took her sister's face and held it against her wet stomach and also began to cry."What have you done?!" The older sister screamed, with the rain flowing down her face along with her tears. The heavy rain pelted her eyes, forcing her to squint them shut. "What have you done?!"

The soldiers ignored her question and dragged them to a carriage. The youngest tried to escape the grasp of the elder sister and run to her parents' side, but failed and was forced to follow the strange men. They were pushed into the carriage that was painted red and black and were taken away from their home they grew up in. As they rode off, the skies continued to cry, and lying on the land that had belonged to them, were their father and mother, decapitated.

**

* * *

And there you have it y'all! I hope you like it so far! Please review! It gives me motivation! Thank you! **


	2. King Nakamura's Fortress

**Yello y'all! Thank you for reading on! It makes me very happy! Anyways, I know I know the first chapter was a little morbid…I get that a lot…anywho…this chapter explains things and you'll get an idea of the story…so…enjoy! **

Story – Two Hearts, One Dream

Chapter Title – King Nakamura's Fortress

Summary - She's a teenager, who's brought to a fortress to become a slave. He's a warrior, serving the evil King. They both have one dream, a dream to be finally free. They're trapped amongst the walls of the great fort and if they try and escape they will be hunted down and killed. Will they ever be able to escape from this prison of hell?

* * *

As the carriage approached the two girls' new home, the Saxon's fort, the two main large doors opened inwards allowing the carriage to enter. The morning rays form the sun shined down, coating the fort with its light. The fort was entirely made of many long massive logs of wood. The height was enormous. From what the eldest sister could see, there were men standing along the rims of each of the four tall walls. To her, the men looked like small specks of dirt blowing from side to side. 

Inside the giant fort, were buildings that flowed in a straight line. On her left were tall grey buildings that went on further east of the fort. These grey building looked like they were the homes of the solders that she had seen outside, standing on the walls. There was another level above the grey buildings, but below where the solders stood. The walls were dirty brown and there were many windows side by side. She did not know who lived there, but whoever did, didn't seem fortunate.

Straight ahead was a temple where the Saxons prayed to their gods. She knew many things about the Saxons from her readings and her father's stories. Their gods were Woden, the god of war, Frigg, the goddess of love, Thunor, the god of thunder, and Tiw, the god of battle. Although she had heard stories from her father about the Saxons, she never really knew exactly what they were like, that is, until last night. Now she thinks they are greedy people, who care about nothing, but power. Just the thought of it made her frown.

The carriage finally came stop a stop and a great deep voice came crawling towards her. "Kagami, who do you bring for me today?" The voice belonged to a tall, muscular man that was wearing a long, royal-like cape that flowed behind his shiny armor. Surrounding him were other men who were also wearing armor.

"Sire, I bring you two sisters. Their father was not cooperating and their mother was diseased, so we killed them both," The man said, who she assumed was Kagami, jumping off his large brown horse. His boots splashed into the mud that had been formed over night by the hard, pouring rain.

"Ah yes, good job. Now, let me see them," The kingly man said putting out his hands and walking towards his new comers.

Kagami walked to the carriage door and brought out the two girls. The little one was clinging to her older sister, still sobbing from the night before. The eldest looked at Kagami with stern eyes that were not planning on moving for some time, until the kingly man spoke once more.

"My, my, my, what beauties," He said, leaning in for a closer look. "I shall have this one as my slave? Or maybe this one," He went back and forth between the two girls. "I'll have you, little one," he finally decided, placing his large hand onto the youngest girl's shoulder. The older sister came in between them, protecting her little sister from the creepy man. The man lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. "What are your names? Answer and I'll have you as my slave instead."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my little sister Sakura Higurashi," She said firmly standing her ground.

"Ah, what beautiful names, Kagome and Sakura," He smiled. "I am King Nakamura and welcome to my fortress. It not often, that I receive beautiful girls like you. This is now your new home. Kagami, take them to their room and send the oldest to my chambers later tonight. Oh, and Kagami, dispose of my other slave. She is not needed anymore, now that I have this beautiful flower."

"Sire," Kagami bowed. "Come," he commanded to Kagome and Sakura.

Before Kagome turned around to follow Kagami, she noticed that in a corner on the left side of the great doors, was a small area. Inside the area were many cages that held people inside them. 'What are they doing in there?' Kagome asked herself. Her confused face explained everything of how she was feeling. 'Who would be so cruel as to put those poor people in there?'

"Kagome, are you not going with them?" King Nakamura said looking at her delectably. Kagome jumped and looked into the man's eyes and looked behind her to see that her sister had gone with Kagami. Of course, her sister did not notice that Kagome was not at her side, for if she did she would have hurried back to her. 'There's not much to her, but those eyes...there is something about those eyes that I cannot escape from.' Nakamura thought, smirking to himself. As she walked away, his eyes followed her, until she was out of sight.

Kagami led the two girls down the huge fortress, along the large grey buildings where she assumed the solders stayed, until there was a walkway that was to the left of them. The path led straight up a long curved stairway. Once the stairs ended, there were walls around them, with many paths that went to the entrances of the grey buildings. Kagome looked around the place, trying to see if there were any others out in sight, but there wasn't. This fort seemed very strange to her, people in the cages, the creepy king, no one around except for the few soldiers standing guard. She was so confused about everything, even to as why she was even there. She had questions that needed to be answered. Once more, there were more stairs to climb and it seemed as they went on forever.

When they finally reached the top of the narrow stairway, Kagome saw many tiny houses all in a row, side by side, squished together. It was creepy how all the houses were identical to one another and how long the two paths were to the left and right of her. Instead of turning right, they went left and went down a path that went on and on. It seemed like forever. Each door of each house was numbered with the numbers increasing, 56, 57, 58, -- 78, 79, 80, -- 92, 93, 94, -- and finally to number 96.

"This will be your room," Kagami said opening up the door with a key that hung from a black key ring. Once the door was opened, Kagome gazed inside and saw that the room was already occupied by one other person, a woman, who looked as if she was in her early thirties. "Now, I'll be back for you soon to take you to your master," he said looking at Kagome.

'My master?' She thought, looking at kagami confusingly as he left the tiny room and shut the door. She decided to shrug off her thoughts and look at her new home. Nothing much was in it. A tiny stove that had a black steaming kettle on it, a tiny table for two, a few chairs and two small beds. The walls were worn out and the roof leaked of water and landed in an old pot by the window. The window itself looked old and dirty; who knows when it had been cleaned last. The floors were nothing much either. They were made out of wood that was now rotting away. The entire house was horrible looking and the worst part about it was that it was freezing in there. There was no fireplace. The only things that were there to keep them warm were the stove and four blankets.

"Hello my dears, would you care for a hot cup of tea to warm you up. It rained quite a bit last night and now the chill is inside the house. Here, put these around you," The older woman said handing two blankets to Kagome and Sakura.

"Thank you and yes, I would love a cup of tea," Kagome said smiling a little at the woman. She was very kind.

"Please, have a seat," she said, handing Kagome a cup of tea. "I'm Kioko Takashi,"

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said also introducing herself and her sister. There was a long silence for moment until Kagome broke it with her questions. "Why are we here?"

Kioko looked up at her with a look of confusion, "They never told you?" Kagome shook her head slightly. "We are their prisoners."

"What do you mean?"

"We're their slaves. We are here because they are using us as slaves. Each one of us has our own man to serve. We cook their meals, do their laundry, clean their homes, and…sometimes they use us for "fun".

Kagome's eyes widened and looked at her sister and then back at Kioko "What? What is this place?" Kagome's face expression changed into disgust just thinking about what might happen to her, or even to her little sister. Who knows what kind of dirty minds all these men have.

"This is King Nakamura's fort and the men are his Saxons. What I've heard from the soldier I serve is that King Nakamura is here to overthrow King Arthur, and take away his land. I have also heard that King Nakamura is trying to find something special. I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but it's supposed to give him immense powers," There was a slight pause. "King Nakamura has sent his men to take over land that belongs to the people of Britannia and then he brings the people back to his fort. He uses the men for his soldiers and the women as the slaves. He tortures most of the people to try and find out where that special thing is, hence the people in the cages. You did see them out there, when you came in here right?"

Kagome nodded."They're there either because they made the King angry in some way or he is torturing them in order to get information.

"That's awful," Kagome said, listening attentively. "So apparently, as far as you know, he hasn't found what he has been looking for?"

"Yes, but I know that he will find it soon. Something is telling me that he is going to find it soon." Kioko said pouring herself another cup of tea.

"So, how long have you been here, Kioko?"

I was brought here 5 months ago with my husband and son. My son, who is 17, and my husband were sent to war, by order of the King, a few months ago against King Arthur's men. They never came back." She said lowering her head down towards the floor, remembering all the memories she shared with her family. Her voice trembled a bit and she played with her hands on her lap. She then finally looked out into the distance through the small, dirty window that was beside her. "Now, I wait here for them to return to me. Every time I look out this window, I always seem to see them walking up to the fort's gate, but then it comes clear to me that it is only my imagination.

"That's so sad," Kagome finally said after a long pause. She wiped a tear away that had trickled down her face."I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. I really shouldn't burden you with these sorts of memories of mine.""No, it's quite alright," Kagome sniffed and took a sip from her cup. All of a sudden, there was a slight tug on Kagome's sleeve; it was Sakura. "What is it Sakura?" she asked, looking into her sleepy eyes. "Are you tired? Umm..."

"Yes, she can sleep in this bed over here," Kioko stood up and started to get one of the tiny beds ready for Sakura. Kagome led her to the bed and guided her underneath the thin covers. "I know it's not much, but you'll get used to it in time. We do still have these blankets to put over top of us."

"Thank you, you are very kind," Kagome smiled.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. It was Kagami, there to collect Kagome and bring her to King Nakamura's quarters.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I'm hoping you like it…please review. **

Gure-chan


	3. The King's Quarters

**Heys y'all! I know, I know, it's short! But it's better than nothing :P  
I hope you like! **

**Story – Two Hearts, One Dream**

**Chapter Title – The King's quarters **

**Summary - She's a teenager, who's brought to a fortress to become a slave. He's a warrior, serving the evil King. They both have one dream, a dream to be finally free. They're trapped amongst the walls of the great fort and if they try and escape they will be hunted down and killed. Will they ever be able to escape from this prison of hell?

* * *

**

After a while, there was a knock on the door. It was Kagami, there to collect Kagome and bring her to King Nakamura's quarters.

They traveled the same way they came from, down the curvy stairs around a few corners, they past the cages where people were being kept and through a hidden brown door. On the other side of the door was a long staircase that led to darkness. There was only one window in the staircase that was allowing light to enter. It was placed at the very top of the stairway and was facing out into the middle of the fort. As Kagome walked up the stairs, the only sounds that she heard were of the old stairs creaking and the mice squeaking below her feet. They finally reached a dark, black door that was locked. Kagami reached into his pocket to bring out a gold ring that had many different shades of grey keys. He looked for the only black key that was around the ring, and stuck it into the key hole. Twisting it a few times, the door clicked open and allowed entrance.

The room they were entering was magnificent. The wood flooring was clean and looked very new. The walls had fancy red tapestries and many different pictures that were probably of himself or his ancestors. There were many windows that brought in light from the sun into the warm room. In the middle of the room was a large table, big enough to seat about 12 people. Many couches and chairs were placed in front of a burning fireplace. In the other room, there was a large master bed that had soft, dark maroon covers. All of the colors made the place very inviting.

"Sir, I have brought you the girl."

"Excellent, now go," a deep voice said rudely. Kagami bowed and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Kagome looked around the place, trying to find where that voice had come from.

"Come here," the voice said, showing an arm coming from one of the huge chairs. She obeyed the order and walked cautiously over. As soon as she came into view of him, he said, "Bring me a cup of tea." She looked at him confusedly. "I said bring me a cup of tea. You are now working for me as being my personal slave," he rose from his seat, "You must do as I say at all times. Is that clear? Kagome …?" he walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek and whispered, "Do you understand?" He looked deeply into her shiny eyes. Her body began to shake slightly and she looked away from him. "I said, do you understand!?" He yelled, hitting her to the ground.

She held her face, hoping that that would stop sharp, stinging pain. He then grabbed her thick dark hair and lifted her up off the ground. She screamed in pain, scrunching up her eyes and opening them up once more to see his face right there.

He smirked a bit, "You will never look away from me when I'm talking to you!" He increased his voice from a whisper to a yell, throwing her back onto the floor and began to kick her body a few times, smashing it up against the nearest wall.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," King Nakamura yelled annoyed at the interruption. Kagome rolled her body over slightly, just enough to see who was entering the room. The door opened and a tall, well built man entered the room. He had long dark hair that reached down his back and his front bangs covered a little bit of his dark brown eyes. He wore large metal armor with a long black cape flowing down his back.

"I heard screaming is everything alright in here?" The man asked looking directly at the King. His voice was low, but it had a kind tone to it.

"Yes, yes! There is just a lesson being learned here, now go! And guard my door so no one else disturbs me!" The King yelled.

"Yes sir," The man said bowing his head and turning around to leave the room, but before he did, Kagome caught him looking at her in a way no other soldiers had looked at her. As soon as the man left and shut the door, King Nakamura began to speak once more, but calmly. "Now make me some tea." He walked away to sit back down in his chair.

She lifted herself up off the floor and went to the kitchen. Her body was bruised and she could barely move around. Every time she did, there would be an enormous amount of pain coming from everywhere. She searched the entire area for the kettle, until she was successful. She filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove's element.

"What's taking so long!?" an angry voice came from the other room.

"I-uh-"

"I don't want your excuses, I want my tea! Now hurry up!" He interrupted loudly.

"Yes, sir," Kagome said shaking. As the kettle was boiling, she searched the area once more for everything else she needed, like the mugs and of course, the tea bags. Finally, the tea was made and she brought a cup to him.

"Ah, finally, it took you long enough!" He took to cup from her and sipped it happily. "Now, make me dinner, I'm starving!"

"Y-yes sir," She went back into the kitchen to see what there was for her to make. She remembered the time she made dinners with her mom, and all the fun she had doing it. She decided to make her mom's favourite soup. When she had completed it, she placed the hot bowl in front of him and he began to slurp it off of a spoon.

After a while of slurping, he said "This is disgusting! Where did you learn to cook!?"

"I--" Kagome tried to speak, but was cut off.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses! Now go! I don't need you here anymore!" The King said crudely, continuing to eat the supposedly disgusting food.

Kagome obeyed her 'master' and left the room. As she shut the door behind her, she turned around and bumped into a man's body. It was too dark to see exactly who it was, but she assumed it was the same man who came inside before, since King Nakamura asked him to stand guard.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," and with that she raced down the long, dark staircase and ran outdoor, into the dry, cold air.

She felt quite stupid for bumping into the man who looked so kind. How could she have forgotten about him? How could she have forgotten his handsome face? She stood outside in the cold for a moment, thinking about how stupid she was to have bumped into him. Placing her hands over her face, she could picture his face in her head.

'I shouldn't think about him, he's just another one of those soldiers, who probably has one of his own slaves. Besides, I probably won't see him again,' and with that thought she began to walk off, but as she started to, her eyes were caught by the people who were imprisoned in the cages.

She stared deeply into the eyes of an old woman, in particular, who looked like she had been there for quite some time. Her eyes were empty as if no hope was left. She was dying. She was dying of starvation and dehydration. The cold, icy air bit her skin and made her body shake severely. All she had to keep her warm was a dark, burgundy shawl. The shawl was useless though, for it had many holes that allowed the unbearable cold through.

As Kagome looked at the woman from afar, she felt a sinking feeling in her chest. It was the weirdest feeling; she had never felt it before. She moved her clenched fist to her chest, feeling her heart pounding within, faster and faster and faster. Her eyes could not bear to look at the old woman any longer, so she ran away from the area and headed back to her room as fast as she could without looking back.

Meanwhile, off into the distance, two eyes were watching her every movement. 

* * *

**Unfortunately that's it, how sad…well, I'm sad too because no one seems to be reviewing…I'm gonna cry…please review…it makes me so very happy eyes sparkle **

**To my Reviewers:**

**aya-heart-tooya –** lolz, I know, I know it's dark and evil, but hey, it's how it's supposed to be : D Thanks for reviewing hun!

**kara422 – **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me sooo happy! I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I know it's sad, but there are some happy parts. : P Thanks again

**Thank you!  
Gure-chan**


	4. The Mysterious Man

**HELLOS! omegoodness! I'm so very sorry for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. I've been too busy to work on it :( soooorrry!! **

**Story**** – Two Hearts, One Dream**

**Chapter Title**** – The Mysterious Man**

**Summary - She's a teenager, who's brought to a fortress to become a slave. He's a warrior, serving the evil King. They both have one dream, a dream to be finally free. They're trapped amongst the walls of the great fort and if they try and escape they will be hunted down and killed. Will they ever be able to escape from this prison of hell?**

WARNING! -- There is some bad language and some what bad scenes in this chapter

* * *

She raced up the stairways that curved past all the soldier's buildings and past the long, dark alleyways that led to the doors of each building. She bolted down the right passage that led to her room, and stopped immediately at the entrance. She placed her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath before she entered, and as soon as she did catch her breath, she opened the door slowly. 

"I'm back," she said quietly, remembering that her sister was asleep. Kioko was still up drinking some hot tea that just came off the stove.

"Welcome back Kagome. Come, have a cup of tea. How did it go with the King? He didn't hurt you in any way did he?" Kioko asked concerned a little. She knew how the King could get sometimes, for she has seen it before with many girls. She doesn't know how many slave girls he has had in the past, but everyone has died. Either from the harshly beating them up or him being upset with them so he sends them to be hung.

"Thank you," Kagome paused for a second, remembering what happened that night. "N-no, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me," she finally said. Before Kioko could say anything, Kagome changed the subject. "Kioko…I've been thinking…about those people down in those cages…I want to help them.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I want to help them. I hate seeing them like that, all weak and helpless. If I don't do anything, they are all going to die."

"Are you crazy? If you're caught, you'll get thrown in one of those rusty cages as well, or worse, you might get yourself executed!"

"I don't care! I have to do something! I can't just sit around and watch those poor people die. I serve the King. I'll have to walk past those dreadful cages everyday and everyday I'll see them suffering."

"You won't be able to get them out of there; you don't have the keys," Kioko said. Sadly, she was right.

I know, I won't be able to do that, instead I'm going to bring food and water to them."

"Kagome, it's too risky," Kioko said calmly, placing one of her hands on Kagome's.

"But Kioko, it's inhuman! How would you feel if you were in one of those cages with no food or water? You would want someone to help you, right? Well, I'm going to be that someone who is going to save their lives! I have to try!"

"Kagome…" Kioko breathed out her name sadly. She admired what she was going to do for those people, but she was also very worried about Kagome's life. What if she was caught?

Kagome woke up to the loud, deep voices of the soldiers in the courtyard. Apparently, they were choosing people to go to battle, and bring back more people for slaves like what happened with her and her sister. It's been about two months since the death of her parents, and ever since then she has been serving the greedy King Nakamura and late every night she has been going out, dressed in her mother's long dark cloak and journey down to the cages quietly and unnoticed to feed the people within them. The night her parents died, she managed to grab her mother's cloak that was hanging on a small hook by the door and wrap it around her little sister, as they were leaving the warmth of their home.

As she sat up in her bed, she saw that Kioko was nowhere to be found. This was weird to her because Kioko was always there to greet her in the morning and offer her some hot tea to warm up her frozen body. During the nights, the cold air would have creped into the room, through the tiny cracks in the walls. Yes, Kioko was a slave to one of the guards, but she was usually gone in the afternoon until dark, never all night.

Kagome, of course, had to go serve the King for many more hours than Kioko. So, instead of worrying her head anymore she nudged her sleeping sister a bit and whispered in her little ear that she would be back as soon as she could and told her not to go outside or answer the door to anyone. Sakura made a small sound that told her that she understood everything. She planted a small kiss upon her little sister's forehead and smiled.

She quietly left the room and carried on towards her destination. Finally, reaching the courtyard, she saw many men lined all in a row, ready to leave the fort to go off to their own destination. The men wore large armors that looked very heavy upon their bodies. She wondered how they could walk or even run in all that equipment. She stood there for a moment thinking, but then realized she was going to be late for the King. While she was running passed the men, she slightly turned to look at all the people in the cages to make sure they were doing alright. They seemed to be doing fine, one or two were coughing because of colds, but hopefully the sickness would disappear. As she ran, she was not looking as to where she was going and ran into one of the men.

"U-uh, I'm so sorry," she said bowing her head, trying not to make eye contact, but then finally did. He was a tall man, quite large as well. He had a mustache and a beard that hung not too low on his chin.

"What do you mean 'sorry', you clumsy ox! You should be watching where you're going! You bitch! Learn your place!" The deep voice of the man roared, and with that he pushed her down into the wet, cold snow. She made a slight squeal and looked up at her attacker with scared eyes. All of a sudden another voice came, it was of another man.

"Hey, are you bothering this woman?"

"This bitch ran into me!"

"Oh? Well, let's teach her a lesson," the other man said. He was a tall, skinnier man that had a dark mustache, but not as deep of a voice as the first man. The bigger man smiled and nodded in agreement and grabbed Arisa's arm and pulled her in a dark alleyway that was close by where no one was to be heard or seen. One of the men pushed her down onto a stack of hay and pinned her arms above her head, while the other pinned her legs. The man, who was pinning her legs, laughed a deliciously evil laugh that told Arisa something bad was about to happen to her. As he laughed, he began to loosen his pants. Why wasn't she screaming? She couldn't make her voice reach the surface of her throat. What was happening? She moved her mouth open and shut, but nothing was coming out. The same man leaned in towards her face and pressed his disgusting mouth against hers. Moaning slightly, she tried to struggle away and become free, but it was useless, they were too strong. They were going to have their way. Tears began to roll down her soft face; she was scared, very scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, this'll all be over soon, and then you'll learn your lesson," he smirked and was almost going to begin his work. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut; begging inside of her that she could let out a scream and someone would come and help her. Nothing happened, but then suddenly something did. Suddenly, that heavy man that was on top of her was lifted off of her and was flung to the other side of the alley and hit the wall. He let out a deep yell and then, so did the other man.

"What are you two doing to this girl? Get back to your lines!" A voice said. Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw dark figure's back staring angrily into the others' eyes and watching them run off like cowards. He seemed to be a higher rank than them, so that's probably why they listened to his orders.

As Kagome's cold body laid on the damp haystack and gazed up at her rescuer, but then thought, 'oh god, now what is he going to do to me? Did he want me all for himself?'

The man turned around to look at her, "Come with me," he said. It took Kagome a while to realize that she had seen him before. He was the man who entered the king's chambers on the first night she was here at the fort. She never would have guessed that they would be meeting again in a similar situation. She hesitated for a moment, but then decided that she should obey this man, after all she was a slave in this fort. Lifting herself up off the cold, wet hay, she reached eye level with the man. Waiting for him to begin to move, so that she could follow, she tried not to make eye contact, but she couldn't help not to look into his gorgeous dark, mysterious eyes.

Smirking slightly, he turned around so that his back was facing her and began to move slowly out of the alley and out in the open where all the other men were. He continued, walking through the crowds of men. She could feel every glance of the men come towards her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. He finally reached a familiar door. It was the well hidden door that led to the king's chambers. Walking up the staircase that had creaky floor boards under their feet, at last they reached the top where the next door stood.

He knocked on the door and waited for a voice to invite him in. As soon as he heard it, he opened the door ever so slowly and entered with care. He attempted to open his mouth and speak, but before he could make any sound, that same voice that invited them in began to speak behind a large, red chair.

"You're late," he said calmly, but everyone who knew the king could hear the anger in his voice and the man who brought her there knew. "I should have your head for this. Being late for me, pah, unheard of!" There was a pause and Kagome's rescuer turned back to look at her. It was if he was telling her 'I'll handle this'

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not be late!" He raised his voice gradually, and with that, he picked up the closest object he could find, a well decorated vase, stood up from his red chair, turned around and threw it as hard as he could towards the door. The vase flew through the air, heading right for Kagome's body, but before it could reach her, the man threw himself between her and the flying vase, smashing it against his shiny armor. "Oh, it's you," why are you here? How dare you shield her from that vase! It was supposed to hit her not you!" "I know, but sir, please let me explain," the mysterious man said softly, his kind voice ringing in Kagome's ears. "It is my fault that she is late."

"Oh? And what would that reason be?" The king stopped to listen for he thought this should be interesting.

"I was in need of some assistance with something and that's when I saw her walking down the stairs. Obviously, now I know that she was heading to your chambers, sir, and at the time I didn't know. Anyways, that's when I thought that I could use her, so I did. I ordered her to help me, I am sorry, sir," he ended, bowing his head.

"That is enough, I understand. Just don't let it happen again, do you hear?" Kagome's eyes flickered back and forth, from the man and the king.

"Yes sir," and with that he bowed once more and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Also, leaving Kagome behind with the king, who was now staring into her deep brunette eyes.

"Shall we…have some fun?" Kagome's face expression turned to disgust, even at the thought of the question. After what just happened to her outside, why would she even answer that horrible question. What was he thinking? King Nakamura glided closer to Kagome, pressing his body up against hers, as soon as he reached her. Of course, she had no choice but to give in. Who knows what he would do to her if she refused. He continued to press himself against her, pushing her body up against the door, making a slight thud. Her mind raced. What is she going to do? First the men in the alleyway, now the King, but this time that man wasn't there to stop this.

She let out a slightly loud cry of fright, but then was muffled by the king's rough hand. He reached down, lifting up her brown dress, allowing him to venture up, but then was stopped by a knock on the door. The king became furious because of this disturbance, he let out an annoyed cry and flung Kagome onto the cold floor, swung open the door and yelled at the disturber.

"What do you want!?" he breathed angrily like a ferocious dragon ready to blow fire.

"Uh, sorry sir, but there seems to be trouble down in the courtyard, two men are fighting and no one can seem to break them apart." It was the same man again; he just keeps on showing up.

"Dammit! Can't anyone do anything right around here!?" The king stormed out of the room and headed down the stairs. The mysterious man looked down at Kagome, who was still on the floor and a little confused as to what was going on, showing slight smirk. After a few seconds, he whirled around and disappeared back down the stairs.

She raised herself up off the hard floor and walked over to the window that was connected to the stairway. She glanced out of it, but didn't see a fight or any evidence of a fight at all. The king was just yelling at everyone, asking 'who was fighting? Who started it?' of course, no one answered, for if they did, they could be in a lot of trouble, such as being executed or punished in some other way. "Inuyasha! Who were the ones fighting!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to herself. That's his name…he's the one who has always saved her. Maybe it was coincidence, but he still did it. She watched him watching the king yell at the crowd of men and walking through them, examining each one.

As she watched Inuyasha, there suddenly was a deep voiced yelled, "Hey! What are you doing out of my chambers! Get back in there! I'm not finished with you yet!" She was so distracted by her rescuer that she was unaware of the king returning to the stairway. Before she could reply to the king, a voice called for the king once more. It was a muffled call that came from Inuyasha, so she was unable to hear what was being said. The king looked at the man who was speaking and then looked back at Kagome. "Very well," he finally said. "You," he addressed her, "do your chores and then you are dismissed."

"She nodded and turned around to begin her work. It took her about eight hours to fully complete all her chores that the king had assigned her. Kagome thought to herself that it was a good thing the king was letting her go early because that way she would have more time to prepare for that night's journey down to the people in the cages. As soon as she was finished, she wrapped an old shawl around her, one that Kioko gave her, and headed outside into the chilled air. She climbed the stoned stairways up towards her tiny room and when she finally reached her room door, she entered, letting out a great big sigh. A sigh of relief that she was finished her work for the day and managed to escape twice from being raped thanks to the man named Inuyasha. Of course, her work wasn't finished yet. She still had her little sister to look after and the sick people to care for.

Later on, when the sun was finally setting, Kagome gathered food and water supplies that she would need for that night and placed them in a well woven brown basket she had found sitting on a table that she assumed Kioko made. She wrapped her mother's black cloak around her once again and left the room silently. She traveled down the dark alleyways and moved around each corner sly as a fox. Once in a while she would stop to listen to her surroundings to hear if anyone was coming or if she had been caught, but she hadn't. Finally, she reached the rusty old cages and got the attention of the people as quietly as she could.

"Child, what are you doing here? You could get caught by one of the soldiers," an older woman whispered. Her face was pale from the lack of food and water and her voice was crackly. "Why do you keep on coming here? It's dangerous,"

"Shh, here take this," Kagome whispered back, handing the woman a piece of bread and a cup of hot water, as she then did with everyone else. Kagome didn't have much time left with the prisoners. She only stayed long enough to feed them; if she stayed any longer, she might have been caught by a guard who make his rounds once in awhile.

Just before she left, the same older woman grabbed Kagome's wrist through the bars and said, "God bless you child." Kagome smiled gently and went back on her way to her room.

As she turned around, something caught her eye and startled her. She looked up at a window that was about two stories high and she new that one of the soldiers resided in that room. Through the window, there appeared to be a dark figure standing there, looking down at her. To her surprise, this figure didn't seem to be in a rush at all to tell anyone that she was outside helping the slaves in the cages.

She thought 'Why is this man just standing there? Doesn't he know what I'm doing? Am I not caught?' She stood there for the longest time looking at him, trying to see his face, but it was blocked by the shadows of the night. Not even the light of the moon could reveal the face of the figure. After a moment, she realized that she shouldn't just stand there and wait to be caught, so she began to run away as the dark figure continued to look down at her.

* * *

**And there you have it! the fourth chapter! yays! I'm oh so happy : D Please review!**

**To my reviewers:**

**accursedangel**** - **Yes, I know, I wanted to make the beginning catchy...I kinda do that with morbid things heh heh...ya...and the guy with the shaggy brown hair...he doesn't exist...I'm sorry for the confusion. As I was writing it I made my own characters for it because I didn't know what anime to use. sorry about that. I changed it though. Thanx for pointing that out and thank you very much for reviewing!

**SakuraAngel746 ****-** I'm glad you like it so far :) thank you for reviewing! ooooh who do you think it is : P

**opresiminya** - Thank you oh so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it : D

**Hinata398** - awww! will you really? that makes me very happy : D thank you so much!

**kara422** - I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to be faster for the next chapter, but I can't promise anything cuz final exams are coming up for me. Glad you like it : D Thank you!

**Gure-chan**


	5. Punishment

**Hello! Omegoodness:O! I am sooo very sorry I took oh so long to update:( You have no idea how sorry I am. I just hope you come back and read my story. I hope you enjoy it :) CHAPTER 5!**

**Story**** – Two Hearts, One Dream**

**Chapter Title**** – Punishment**

**Summary ****- She's a teenager, who's brought to a fortress to become a slave. He's a warrior, serving the evil King. They both have one dream, a dream to be finally free. They're trapped amongst the walls of the great fort and if they try and escape they will be hunted down and killed. Will they ever be able to escape from this prison of hell?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After that night, that figure had never escaped Kagome's thoughts, and every time she went down to the cages, she could sense that same presence was watching her. The stranger's eyes lurking within the darkness, sending chills up her back, it was a little hard to distract herself from the thought.

Unfortunately, nothing in the world could stop what was about to happen next in Kagome's life. One day, while working for Nakamura in his quarters, Kagome was stopped by two guards that came up behind her. She was grabbed by the arms and turned around. Surprised, she let out a gasp and struggled a bit, but halted when she glanced up to see Nakamura standing right in front of her.

"Take her away," he said bitterly, waving his right hand towards the exit. He gazed around the room, looking at its tidiness, and frowned upon it and then followed the Guards, who had Kagome. Exiting outside, he moved closer to where Kagome had been taken. She stood on the cold, frosty ground looking up at him. Placing his hand under her chin, he said, "My dear, you have upset me. You have not pleased me at all since you have come here. Your cleaning is terrible and your cooking is terrible and now I am going to punish you." He looked up from her to his men. "Throw her in the cage. This should make her more ambitious in her work. No food or water for three days." The entire time she was out in the open, she could sense the presence of those eyes watching her again.

That night, snow began to fall on the fortress. The cold breeze filled the air and blew everywhere. Within the darkness and coldness of the night, Kagome heard footsteps coming closer to the cages. She looked curiously through her bars, trying to spot the maker of the footsteps she was hearing, but then gave up when the noise had stopped. She leaned back against the bars and huddled, trying to keep herself warm.

Suddenly a large thud came from the other end of the cage. The large thud had startled her and she was now up and alert. Slowly, and cautiously, she began to move towards the other end, looking around to find a large, brown, wool blanket. She had never seen it before and was curious as to why it was thrown there in the first place. Maybe it was a trap. But not thinking clearly, her shaking hand grabbed the warm blanket and squeezed it through the rusty bars in order to place it around her frozen body. She didn't care anymore about getting into trouble, she just wanted to survive.

The next few stayed the same, but it snowed harder. Sometimes, Kagome would take freshly fallen snow from beyond the cage's bars and drink it in order to tame her thirst and keep herself hydrated. That was a risk itself because doing so might have caused hypothermia.

The sun had gone down below the horizon and candles were burning, up in Nakamura's warm quarters. He and his men were discussing battle plans around his rectangular table. As one of his men was explaining the plan to him, Nakamura walked gracefully over to the window of his stairwell, gazing out at the darkness of the courtyard.

"How long has it been?" He asked, interrupting the explanation.

"Sir?"

"How long has it been since I put my slave in that cage?"

"Uh," one man replied looking around the room, a little confused, "Three days, sir."

"Excellent," he grinned.

Finally, the last moments in the cage were over. King Nakamura had arrived at the cages, leaving his men at his table. He was there to release her from her prison. Well, part of her prison.

"Do you have more ambition now to work harder?" the King asked, smiling devilishly down at her.

She said nothing. She couldn't speak. She was sitting in a corner, curled up with the wooly blanket, trying to keep warm. Her voice had vanished from her body being so cold; her stomach screamed for food and her throat was dry from the winter air. Her silence made angered him.

"Release her!" he commanded to his accompanied men that had followed him. The two unlocked her cage, dragged her out and threw her into heap of snow. "Come men, we have more important things to attend to now," he said evilly and walked away, leaving her frozen in the snow.

She was too weak from the lack of food and water to even lift herself up from the cold, wet snow. Suddenly and unexpectedly, she heard footsteps that were crunching in the snow and that were coming closer towards her. She was even too weak to look up and see who was coming.

The unknown stranger stopped at her cold, wet body and picked it up, gently. Kagome's body fell limp in the stranger's arms, her eyes gazed up at the dark face of a man, but then her sight faded away before she could actually see him and everything went black.

When she had awakened from her sleep, she was sprawled out onto a soft bed, wrapped in many thick wool blankets. A fire was burning in a nearby steel stove and on top was a pot that contained a bubbly liquid. Her body had thawed and her voice had seemed to come back as a whisper.

All of a sudden, a tall, dark figure entered the room.

"I see you have finally awakened. How was your sleep?" He said gently. Kagome said nothing, trying to see his face, but couldn't. The glow of the fire within the stove was not enough. He slowly walked to the bedside and handed her a bowl of hot soup that he was holding when he had entered the room. She did not take it. She didn't know if she could trust him. She couldn't even see his face.

"Do not be frightened. I am here to help you."

Kagome decided to take a chance with the man and reached for the bowl that contained what Kagome's stomach had been screaming for. From what Kagome could hear, the man sat down in a nearby chair waiting for her to be finished her soup that she was now sipping.

"Why don't you say anything?"

"You are not like the other men; you have kindness in your voice."

"You are not like the other women," he said, but before he could say anything more, there was a knock on his door.

"Sir?" a voice came from the other side. The man turned quickly to the door then back at Kagome.

"You have to hide," he said quietly, but urgently.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Hide! Under the bed, quickly! If they find you here, who knows what they do to you." Kagome obeyed him and dragged her weak body out of the warm bed and onto the floor, then rolling under the bed. "Do not make a sound." She nodded, and then heard his footsteps entered the man's home.

"Sir, your father wishes to see you. He is in need of your help with the organization of the war plan."

"Jeez, can't the old man do that himself?" he said sounding annoyed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

There was the sound of the footsteps leaving and the door shutting. Kagome saw a pair of feet returning to the bed. The man Kneeled down, and looked under the bed, saying, "It's safe now," he smiled, helping her up. "I have to go now, but you can stay as long as you want,"

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm in the darkness, "who are you?"

"Someone to watch over you," he said, grabbing her arm in the darkness and pulling her body towards his, suddenly, pressing his lips against hers. She struggled slightly, but then gave in to the kiss. Her body was too weak right now to struggle. Finally, he released his lips from hers. "I'm sorry," he apologized and with that he left her with a shocked face and without her knowing who he was and what he looked like. She fell back onto the bed, lifting her hand up to touch her lips softly and trying to think of why he did that.

Not very long after he had gone, she left his place and returned to her own to care for her sister. While Kagome was gone Kioko had been caring for Sakura in her stead. Many days and nights, the man, who had rescuing her from the cold, nursed her back to health and kissed her wouldn't leave her thoughts. She began to become curious about him. Who was he? Why was he helping her? Why did he kiss her? Everything about him was a mystery. _'Someone to watch over you.'_ Those words rang through her head like large golden bells. They wouldn't leave her.

After being in the cages for three days didn't stop her from still going down to the cages, it made her want to go more. Now that she had actually experienced being in the cages, she knew exactly how they felt. So, every night, she continued to go, but she wouldn't stay too long, just so she wouldn't get caught. But, unfortunately, one unlucky night arrived, when she stayed too long and was caught.

"Hey you! Get away from there!" a guard yelled who just happened to be passing by at that moment. He began to run towards her, but she had already jumped to her feet, turned around and ran away as fast as she could. "Hey! Get back here!" the man yelled once more, getting the attention of other guards that were standing watch. They too ran after her. She dashed around each corner, trying to elude the guards and at the same time, return to her room without them noticing where she went and who she was. She finally reached the old worn out door that led into her room and luckily managed to escape the guards.

Within the room, she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She leaned up against the door; her heart was still thumping within her chest, relieved that the chase was over. Thankfully, she didn't wake up Kioko or Sakura while entering the room loudly.

The next morning, as Kagome lay in bed, rubbing her eyes, she heard a loud bell ring from one of the high towers of the fortress. The piercing ring traveled through each the fort, waking everyone up.

"Why are they ringing that bell? What does it mean?" Kagome asked, sitting up and looking at Kioko with a puzzled face.

"They're calling everyone down to the courtyard. It means that have an announcement to make," Kioko explained.

It was a chilly morning; frost had formed on the ground, which meant winter was almost near. They all gathered warm clothes and exited the room to join the other slaves and soldiers outside. They were bunched together like sardines in a can and waited for their speaker to come forth. At last, that moment arrived. King Nakamura stepped out of his hidden door, with his long red cape flowing behind him, and climbed a set of stairs onto a large, rectangular podium that was placed a little ways a way from the rusty cages, that too had frost forming on the bars. The people's chatter of curiosity filled the courtyard, until King Nakamura held out his hands to stop the noise of the crowd.

"Everyone!" King Nakamura began, "Someone among us who has disobeyed me. Everyone gasped and started to listen attentively. "It seems like this person has been feeding these prisoners in the cages you see before me! Who is it?!"

No one answered. Everyone was quiet; looking around to see who in the crowd looked guilty.

"Whoever it is, if you don't turn yourself in right now, the people who you have been helping will be hanged right in front of you!"

The King gave a signal to the guards that told them to bring the prisoners to the hang loose. There were many all hung in a row, waiting for the time in which they would be able to kill. The crowd went wild, trying to find out who the culprit was. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in those horrible words. Kioko glanced over at Kagome; she knew that she was the one who had been helping those people. She could see in Kagome's eyes that she was going to do something drastic. Kagome gathered up her courage and stepped forward, but before she could say anything, Kioko spoke, "Sire, I did it."

"Kioko, no!" Kagome whispered to Kioko, grabbing her arm, trying to stop her from walking towards her death.

Kioko spun around quickly, looking into Kagome's eyes and she said sincerely, "Kagome, take care of your sister and all those people. Do it for me. You're still young; you still have a life to live."

"But Kioko…" and with that Kioko was dragged away from Kagome towards the angry King.

"You, you disobeyed my orders. Why?" The Nakamura said sourly.

"I helped them because if I didn't they would have died," Kioko answered firmly.

"Wasn't that the entire point in putting them in there?" Nakamura said with a disgusted face. _How dare she talk to him that way_ he thought _she shall be punished!_  
"Send her with the slaves; kill them all," he ordered.

Kagome's heart stopped as she heard the king's words and many thoughts went through her head. _Everything that Kioko did was for nothing. He was going to kill them anyways. Maybe she knew what he was up to; she knows him better than I do. She saved me.  
_  
Everyone in the courtyard started talking again. Some were screaming because one of their loved one was up there about to get hung. Some were gasping with disbelief and as for Kagome, she started to scream out.

"No! I did it! I helped them! Take me! Let them go! NO!" she scrambled through the crowd towards the platform, but no one heard her cries. She was stopped by the guards who were blocking her path.

As she struggled to get by, a rope was placed around each of their necks. Kagome could see the fear in their eyes. King Nakamura then waved his hand to signal the drop of each person. One by one they were hung. Right before Kioko was hung; she looked down at Kagome and smiled. The lady beside Kioko also looked down at her with a kind face and said, "Thank you, child," and then their signal was made and the floor beneath them vanished, sending them to their deaths.

Kagome screamed as they struggled for breath, "NO!" and one by one each of the hanging people lost their breath. If looks could kill, Nakamura would be dead because the look Kagome was giving him was furious. Nothing in this world would have been able to tame the anger she felt inside towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it! It took me a while, but I hope it was still reached your expectations! Please review and tell me what you think. How maybe I can improve my writing. What you liked what you disliked. It takes only a minute. Say anything even if it's just one word haha :) Hope to see you next chapter! **

**To my reviewers:)**

**XxlennexX** - **Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it :) **

**SakuraAngel746** - **haha I'm glad you liked it :) I'm sure Kagome would have wanted to fight back against those men AND the king, but she didn't want to risk her life. She has a little sister to look after :P **

**Quailea** -** sorry it took me so long to update:O! I hope you come back and read more:) Thanks for reviewing! **

**aya-heart-tooya** – **YAY! You caught up! I'm glad :P and yes, yes, I know, I took it…heh heh…but I thought it was a very good idea to communicate with your reviewers. Thank you deary :)**

Gure-chan


End file.
